The New Mistress
by Avalonwolf
Summary: When a young girl moves into London with her malicious Aunt thinking that things couldn't get any worse she meets a particular young boy, maid and his butler that will change her life for the worse. Hoping to get her life together what will happen? (Fanfiction.)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to your new home?

"London is such a beautiful city."

(Viola is a character that belongs to me, as well as Aunt Sue, Conwell, and Lucile. All other Black Butler characters do not belong to me but to Black Butler.)

"Look at everything it looks perfect, even the people here are attractive."

The young frail looking girl looked out the window while trying to catch her aunt's attention.

"Shut up will you, Viola?" The old hag looked over at her young niece. "You are most certainly not here for a vacation your strictly here due to your bad behavior and lack of respect."

"Sorry, Aunt Sue I only..." She tried to continue to explain to her aunt that she didn't mean to cause her "disrespect" by talking out of no where.

"Quiet!" The old woman yelled at her niece smacking her long fingers with a ruler.

Viola looked out of the window once more, regretting the decisions she had made while at home with her parents. Viola looked to be a pure girl with a heart of gold...Due to everything that's happened within the recent events she is very tainted.

The train stopped at an old stop she got off with her bags. "Carry my bags, Viola." With a sour look on her face Viola couldn't due anything more, but to follow her Aunt's orders or to face the consequences. Instead of being treated like a family member was treated as an equal to a maid.

Viola put the heavy bags upon her back and carried most of the things on her arms.

"Viola we are walking."

Despite being rich she never liked to spend on things she believed she could do herself.

"Don't worry we should be there by nightfall."

"Aunt Sue..." She mumbled regretting to ever speak at her...

"Did you say something, scumbag?"

Being quite fed up Viola roared her voice at her aunt. "No, I was asking if you could _ASSIST_ me in carrying _YOUR _bags as well."

"You insolent, intolerable little brat who do you think you are raising your voice above mine?!"

"I'm the one who took you in! No one wants you! Be happy you'll even be getting a sheet on your bed!"

She smacked Viola across the face violently making her fall as well as the bags. Wearing the dress her aunt gave her, it slid up a bit from under making her scrap her knee.

Curling her fist up and slightly reaching Viola resisted the urge to punch her aunt even though it was the best thing to do she decided to ignore the pain from her face and knee. She got back up and began to pick up the things and walk.

Aunt Sue and Viola arrived inside the mansion. It was a big and beautiful mansion with big white walls, elegant rose bushes and a nice fountain. Across the street of their mansion was another mansion a big brown mansion that was very Victorian looking with a lot of brown.

"Viola bring your luggage upstairs as well as mine unpack your things and my. I suppose you may take a break for now, but later you shall be very busy."

"Y-yes Aunt Sue." She stuttered a bit hoping her Aunt wouldn't notice.

"Now, now Viola that wasn't the way you were taught to speak now was it?" Aunt Sue glared at Viola.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Viola went upstairs to put all the luggage away and belongings both hers and her aunts.

"I wonder why Aunt Sue hates me?"

Viola looked inside her room...Inside her room was a bed, a wardrobe , a mirror, a closet and a bathroom it wasn't anything special, very plain. Looking into the mirror she stared at her reflection. A girl young looking around 14-15, waist length dark brown hair, green eyes, a girlish defined narrowish round face, thin eyebrows, a slender figure with a small chest and pale skin.

Certainly in her mind she was no where near the imagine of perfection. She could care nothing of that. She went to her door, to find it was locked.

It looked like Aunt Sue had locked her inside while she was looking at her image. She looked at her window luckily that old witch had left it open so she snuck outside. She wanted to go see the beautiful flowers in a square of which her neighbors had in the front.

Despite looking frail Viola is quite skilled at climbing, even so she's a bit clumsy.

Carefully she got on the roof she walked on the rim of mansion. Looking around she noticed a beautiful woman with indigo eyes and light lavender hair looking at her as if she's insane.

Despite that she continued to walk to find the exit down. She knew there was really no way down she had to take a risk she needed to get out for a while she couldn't bear being locked up like a prisoner.

She put her hands on the column of the mansion and slid down her big spongy dress making it harder sliding down she noticed a rose bush entwined on a column not noticing the thorns her hand cut on there making her fall 3/4's of the way down. Luckily she was fine, but her hand was slit 3/4's with thorns making it painfully hard to not focus on it while walking.

The maid from the manor in the front rushed a bit over while Viola was walking over to the mansion.

"Are you okay, milady?"

She took her hand and looked at the cut.

"Let me assist you, I insist!" She took her by the hand and led her into the mansion. A butler with golden eyes, tall slim and very menacing stood there along side a young boy with blue eyes, blonde hair and a very stern look stood there.

"Hannah, who is this?" The boy spoke.

(To be continued I will continue this.)

She knew until the day she was wed, this was going to be a 4 years of her life.


	2. Chapter 2: Alois, Claude & Hannah?

"I-I'm Viola Knight..." Viola looked at the boy loosing confidence, even though he looked "sweet" you could tell he was "different."

"I'm Alois Trancy and this is my manor. My butler Claude, and...The maid." He replied._ "I wonder why he didn't introduce the maid to me?"_ Viola thought to herself.

"I-I'm Hannah." The maid answered low and timidly.

"Go back inside, Hannah." He scolded the maid.

"I'm s-sorry about being on your property perhaps I shall leave now." Viola timidly set a foot off the stairs to the entrance of his manor. Viola was quite embarrassed to met someone with a high name like this. With a cut hand and on a time limit.

"It was nice meeting you, Alois."

"Wait!" The boy called. "Come inside and have tea with us! Claude's cooking is marvelous!"

He took her by the hand, very cheerfully. Noticing something wet he let go to look at the blood on her hand. "Oh your hand is cut."

"Yes sorry."

"Claude, go aid her please." Alois looked at his butler.

"Yes master."

The butler looked very mysterious, not to mention he gave off a dark vibe.

Viola was uncertain if she could continue going even so she trailed after the butler.

"Sit here." He replied coldly.

"Yes." Viola sat on the stool. While very delicately he swabbed blood off of her cut, and pricked out the thorns, soon after cleaning it and wrapping it up.

"Thank you." Viola looked at him with very thankful eyes.

The butler replied by looking her straight in the eyes.

Claude led Viola into the dining haul with Alois.

"Oh please Lady Viola take a seat here!" He patted at the seat next to him. Viola carefully sat down.

"Isn't Hannah going to eat with you?" Viola asked quietly.

Alois burst out laughing.

"I'm not sure how it works with you, but maids don't eat with us."

Embarrassed Viola looked away. "Sorry I forgot."

"My, My that's okay!" He brushed it off.

Viola stared at the time. "Oh no, it's really late! My Aunt's going to be really mad!"

"I'm so sorry please excuse me Alois I must go!" She panicked.

"Aw, alright! Please stop by again!" He looked up at Viola.

"Alright I'll try." She lightly smiled.

Alois walked Viola over to door.

When he opened the door a small, very pail woman with blonde-white hair in a bun and a dark blue dress stood there.

"Lady Sue, is there something you wanted?" Alois tried to ask as politely as possible.

"Yes..." She paused. "Viola, what are you doing in the Trancy Manor?!"

"How are you related to Viola?" Alois spoke up the Lady Sue."

"Viola is my Aunt." Lady Sue fired back.

"Let's go, Viola." She quickly took Viola by the hand and led her away from the Trancy Manor.

"Why please come back to visit me, Viola!"

**(With Claude and Alois.:)**

"Master, why is that girl of interest to you?" Claude looked at Alois.

"My your very observant Claude." Alois smiled.

Alois took a seat in the chair and kicked his legs/feet up.

A malicious smile still on his face.

**_Back to_**** Viola.**

"Bloody Hell!" Aunt Sue raged on.

"VIOLA!" Go and clean up.

"Maids! You all can take breaks!"

"Viola's going to clean."

_And so this kept going on for a while._

Viola sat on her bedroom door. Her window open looking out in the moon light.

_"I've never hated anyone before, even if my parents really did bad to me...I don't have that capacity in my heart...But Aunt Sue...I can say ever since I was small I've been neglected and tortured by her. I want to get back at her...Mostly I want to find happiness... And get my life together she thought."_

A beautiful black butterfly can inside her room fluttering it's wings. Creepy yet so charming.

Holding out her finger the butterfly landed on there.


	3. Chapter 3: Sue

"How lovely you are!" Viola whispered to the little butterfly. She lightly took her hand to stroke the other side of it's wing.

Viola soon after watched the lovely butterfly float out into the cool London breeze. She shut her window and had a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Morning.**

Viola woke up very early in the morning. Viola began to search her room for that mysterious butterfly that had visited her a while back.

"I guess your not hear anymore..."

"You can always come back to visit me..." Viola looked disappointed as she spoke to the long gone butterfly. Viola once more began her day by getting dressed by the maid Lucile.

Viola got up to hear the frantic knocking on her door. "Please Lady Viola let me in!" A small squeaky voice called out.

"Come in, Miss Lucile."

"Lady Sue has fallen ill, Lady Viola."

Even though Viola has a disliking towards her devilish aunt she's still "family" she knows the least she could do was be by her side. Viola knew when her Aunt Sue falls ill it's usually very bad, but she does recall her always getting free of the illness.

"Lead me the way to her bedroom, Lucile." Lucile took Viola to her Aunt's room.

"...Aunt...Sue?" Viola lightly called out. From one day to another Aunt Sue looked even paler, and weaker...She looked _venerable...Breakable...Perhaps this was her chance? _

"V-viola-a." Aunt Sue called out in a weak voice, she continued..."I d-don't think I will be alive for much longer."

"Aunt Sue, please don't say such things."

"Child it's true. I know I haven't been the kindest person to you...But, I promise you can have this mansion as a way for me making up for all those years ever since I've know you..."

"Aunt Sue...You should get some rest." Viola quickly exited the room. What does the vile lady think she is saying? She can never make up for everything's she's every done to her. Due to Aunt Sue her family rejected her. Her Aunt Sue made her family believe it was her fault for her sister's death.

* * *

**Flash back.**

"Viola, darling...Your father and I shall be leaving town for a meeting. Please make sure to help Aunt Sue take care of Margret.

"Yes Mother."

"Good-bye now!"

"Have a nice trip Mother!"

Viola walked down stairs of her parent's wonderful mansion to go out and tend to her mother's flowers.

"You're very lovely looking today flowers!" She carefully cupped her hand around the rose and sticking in her nose to smell the beautiful scent. She took a big whiff and was delighted.

The sound of a wailing was heard from all the way to the mansion to the garden.

"Oh that's right, Margret!"

She ran inside and marched upstairs to help tend to her baby sister. The only true thing she loved in this world. Due to the fact she was always inside the mansion never knowing what It was like to have friends.

Her parents never paid attention to Viola much less baby Margret. Viola seemed more like a mother to Margret than a sister. Even though her mother unintentionally neglected Margret, Viola was always on the task of taking care of the now 6 month old infant.

Viola was stopped at the stairs to hear her Aunt Sue screaming in Margret's room.

"Shut up you despicable demon's spawn!"

"Your going to grow up as impure as your mother and sister!"

Suddenly the crying stopped Viola ran upstairs. To see her aunt with a cool expression.

"Sshh, she's sleeping."

"Don't go in..."

Viola ignored her Aunt's wishes and walked inside to see Margret with a blue-purple face and finger like looking imprints on her neck...

She picked up Margret and cradled her in her hands, she lightly placed her hand on her chest to check for breathing...

"Margret...?" Viola didn't hear a gaggle or a wail... Much less a heart beat.

"Please Margret!" She began to tear up.

"Aunt Sue you killed Margret!"

"Why!?"

"No please Margret, don't leave me alone!"

She began to sob into the baby's chest.

She fell to her knees.

She stayed there for what almost seemed like an eternity...

Aunt Sue walked in 5 minutes later , preparing her act.

"Why, did you kill her?!"

Her parents walked in to find the dead infant in her hands.

"Oh dear Lord!"

"Margret!"

Her mother wailed. Her father took Viola by the hair.

"Murderer..." He yelled.

"I hate you!" Her mother replied.

Those words...Those actions pierced her heart tremendously and tainted her soul...

* * *

**END OF FLASH BACK.**

Viola remembered the death of baby Margret. Perhaps this was God's way of getting back at Aunt Sue for killing her sister, blaming her and running her life.

Soon evening fell. She went out to check the mail to find a letter from the Trancy Manor.

She took the envelope home and open it and read the card.

"Hello Lady Viola,"

"Would you like to come over to my mansion tonight to have dinner?"

"It would most certainly be very pleasurable to have your presence here tonight."

"I shall be waiting for you."

Sincerely, Alois Trancy.

She put the card away. Perhaps she was wanted, all she had to do was try harder to make sure some one loved her.

Luciel crept up behind her...

"Your going to visit Earl Trancy?"

"Yes, Lucile! I'm most excited. Please help me get dressed and ready!"

Lucile began to dress and ready Viola.

"You look very gorgeous Lady Viola."

"Have a nice time."

"Thank you very much Lucile." She gave a nice smile to Lucile and walked out of the manor over to the Trancy's manor.

One of their butler's drove her to the mansion in a horse and carriage.

* * *

She got off.

"Thank you very much, pick me up at 7:00." She stated to the butler.

"Yes, milady."

Before even knocking Claude answered the door. "Come in Lady Viola."

"Thank you Claude."

"The master is in the dining hall."

"Why hello Viola." He greeted her with a hug.

"Pleasure to see you."

Take a seat if you'd like.

"Let's have a stroll in the garden, shall we?"..."'Lady Viola?" Alois announced.

"Why yes." She put her hand in his.

"Lovely evening today don't you think so, Lady Viola."

"Yes, Earl Trancy." She smiled.

"Alois is fine."

"Alright, Alois."

"Pardon me, Viola I must go for a bit I shall be back in a bit!"

"See you then, Alois..." She was disappointed once again she was alone.

She sat on the bench feeling a strange sensation...As if she was being watched?

A shadow crept over her and she squeaked a bit.

"Claude?" She sounded a bit scared.

Claude leaned in and sniffed her..."I see your soul is tainted..." He mumbled... "Lovely scent..."

"E-excuse me?" Viola sounded puzzled and leaned over to the opposite side of Claude.

"Would you care for some tea?" Claude quickly changed the subject.

"N-No t-thanks Claude." She got up and turned to Claude.

"When is Alois coming home?"

"The master said he should be here soon."

"I shall wait for him in the front." Viola stood off and dashed to the front.

Something about this man, this boy and everything was off.

Her sounded like he wanted her soul? Was this guy a freak or something?


	4. Chapter 4 : The Testament

Viola waited outside for Alois. It was an hour now and she still faithfully waiting for him, there was still two hours before seven so if he arrived now they still would have enough time to be together.

Soon a carriage pulled up a blonde boy emerging from it.

"Shall we go inside, Viola?"

At the moment of knowing him these past days he really seemed like a regular, _pure,_ young boy.

Viola was led inside with Alois.

They both were served dinner.

"Claude's food is delectable isn't it, Viola?"

"Yes, it quite is." Viola lightly smiled. That butler was certainly making her uncomfortable.

Viola than happened to remember the situation that her Aunt was in. It set her mood down for a bit so she decided to stare down at her plate for a while hoping to forget...She truly felt it was her fault she was sick. She had wished for revenge on her Aunt...It seems her wish was coming true.

"What's the matter, Viola?"

"O-oh nothing...It's just..." She looked away from the blonde boy.

"Come on Viola, you can tell me he scooted in a bit more next to her." And perked his hearing.

"It's just...My Aunt Sue...She's probably not going to live past this month perhaps even less from what I've been told. I'll basically be alone if she dies. My parents don't want me so I truly shall be alone..."

"That's horrible...You are always welcome to visit."

Hannah timidly walked around the dinner with a tea pot noticing Viola's tea cup was empty.

Alois struck a dangerous gaze at her. Her hands shook while she pored the tea into the cup. She watched as Alois gaze lowered even more threat fully he hands jittered and hit the tea pot with the tea cup spilling it on Viola's lap.

Hannah froze and panicked.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Viola."

"You-you-..." Alois struggled to keep in the profanity...

"Clean this up at once!"

"S-sorry Master , let me clean her dress."

"No I shall do that."

"Come with me Viola."

"Yes, Alois."

Viola seemed very uncertain and a bit nervous walking to where ever Alois was leading her too. She obediently followed. Alois grabbed a scrubbing brush.

She noticed this bedroom...Quite nice...This must be Alois's bedroom she thought...It's not right for a young lady like me to be in a young man's room.

"Alois perhaps outside would be best to clean this off."

"No, it's fine." He cleaned her dress. He brushed in between her torso where the spill was.

"You said you were going to be alone once your Aunt died...You can come live here if you'd like."

Alois knew he could possibly get Claude to accept him if he could some one manage to give this girl the one thing Claude wanted from her. Now if he can just convince her to come live with him this could turn out quite to his liking.

What? She thought to herself how could this be, Alois and her just met about a week or so ago.

She timidly answered back to Alois...

"I will think about it...Thank you Alois...I quite appreciate it..."

This boy...She thought he wants something I wonder what he wants from me? I'm just a girl, no fortune follows me nor anything acceptable that I could offer...Surely no one in there right mind could offer a girl they just met to move in...Something isn't clicking.

"Thank you for this nice evening, Alois. I need to get going it's now 7:00 and I need to head back home with my aunt."

"Good bye, _Viola." _He kneeled down to plant a kiss on her hand. Viola scurried away home to the carriage.

* * *

At the front door Viola's personal maid stood there, her favorite and the one she loved...

"Lucile?"

"My lady, your Aunt wishes to have a word with you."

Viola walked upstairs holding her long dress on both sides she walked inside the room.

_"Viola..."_ Her Aunt began. "I noticed...I can't cope with these feelings I have for you. These feelings since the day you were born, when I first laid my eyes upon you...I knew I..."

Viola interrupted..."A-aunt Sue?"

"_I_ hated you." She started up once more..."Here's the testament I promised you."

"Don't open it until tomorrow. Or else it's won't be counted as valid."

"Get out."

Lucile led Viola out...

"W-why do you think she hates me so much...Lucile? All I ever did was _try _to love her...Even after she killed Margret." She struggled with her teary eyes.

"Don't cry..." Lucile cupped Viola's face in her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I shall always love you milady."

"Thank you."

Viola was tucked away at night by Lucile.

Her night was a struggle to even conceal sleep.

**The next morning.**

Viola walked outside into her Aunt's room to find her Aunt stiff and cold...Without a moving chest.

Her Aunt was gone.

Viola was relieved, but even so she was sad she was gone.

"Oh, yes the testament."

"Lucile!" She called out to her maid.

"Please bring me the testament."

Lucile handed the testament over to Viola.

She opened it in front of her Aunt's dead body.

_Testament of Lady Sue-Ann Lillith Knight_

_All possessions of Lady Sue Ann will be left to Charles James._

_(That's my uncle...)_

_... _

**_The rest of the testament didn't say a word of what Viola was left..._**

**_"Anyone living in the Knight Manor must move out within 3 days of this testament being opened."_**

"Lucile...I have nothing..." She was alone. She borrowed her face in Lucile's chest and cried.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Your New Home

Lucile gently stroked Viola's brown hair. She cupped her face and cleaned her fringe and fixed the longer layers covering her face...

Tucking Viola's hair behind her ear. "Look at me, Lady Viola." Viola peered up into the fierce brown eyes of her maid Lucile.

"Yes, Lucile...I-I don't want you to leave me alone. Your the only person I have in this world..." Viola tried to control her tears as though she had always believed tears where a sign of weakness...Sometimes feelings just can't be controlled.

"Lucile where shall you got to live?"

"Lady Viola, I'm not quite certain since I have made my home these past forty years at home tending this mansion and your once Aunt Sue... I believe I shall go and rent out a room in a motel nearby and see if I can get back up on feet since your Lady Sue didn't leave much in the last payment..."

How is it possible this maid still looks like she's twenty? Yes she's supposedly in her fifties?

"Pardon me for asking Lucile...How old are you...?"

"Sorry milady, I don't quite remember myself you see I grew up without parents and came to this mansion when I was very young."

"Oh I see..."

"Well...Listen to me...No matter what I promise I'll visit you always..."

"I won't have a home, Lucile..." Viola quietly spoke...

"Didn't the Earl Trancy offer his home to you...?"

The maid quickly stopped her sentence...She wasn't suppose to bring that up supposedly only Viola was the one who knew about that and of course Claude.

"Lucile...How do you know about this?" Viola pulled slightly away from the arms of the maid...

"Oh..." Lucile thought of an alibi.

"It was Claude, Lady Viola."

"...Well my lady...Are you going to take Alois up on the offer?"

"It's the only thing I have left...I don't anywhere to go...Perhaps I will..." Lady Viola looked down.

* * *

**At the Trancy Manor.**

"Claude, did you do what I asked of you?" Alois happily pranced over to Claude.

"Yes your _highness_."

"It was quite a simple task you see."

"May I see the copy of _it?"_ Alois curiously asked Claude. Claude narrowed his eyes and briskly handed a file to Alois.

Alois hurriedly almost excitedly opened the papers.

"Ooh Claude, they look so legitimately real!"

"Good work!" He praised Claude.

Claude just looked at Alois.

"Don't worry Claude, the girl shall be yours!" Alois promised his demon butler.

Hannah quietly peeked into the room. Slyly walked out careful not to be spotted. Claude noticed a sight movement near the door he quickly opened the door to find no one was there.

* * *

**Knight Manor**

It was now the second to the third day of her time limit in the Knight mansion. Aunt Sue's dead body was no longer in her bed, she was now at the funeral. Viola thought it was best not to attend she was too busy packing.

There where plenty of things that she wanted to be answered.

"Lucile, can you please help me get ready? I need to go visit the Trancy Manor."

"Yes, milady." She began to help Viola get ready.

She curled her long hair, brushed her fringe, slipped her into a nice dark purple corset and dress and nice darker heels.

Lucile than got her mother's jewelry box and got out a beautiful pearl necklace, her fingers gently brushed past her collar bone sending shivers done her spine...She than clipped the necklace from the back.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you." Lucile gently took Viola's hand and led her out of the mansion into the carriage.

"Good bye for now, be safe."

"Yes I shall." Viola smiled.

* * *

**Trancy Manor**

"I sense her presence." Claude viciously walked down stairs to wait at the door...

"That smell..." He mumbled.

Claude opened the door before Viola could even step foot on the first stair.

"Come in, Lady Viola..."

"Thank you Claude." Viola was nervous just even looking at Claude that man made her feel uncomfortable.

Claude could sense her nervousness, he liked it.

"She is here, your highness."

"Lady Viola!" Alois took her by the hand and led her down the hall way...

While facing towards the front and Viola in the back, Alois let out a devilish smile that shadowed.

He led her into his bedroom.

"So I'm surprised you came to visit today, Lady Viola." He let out an innocent smiled that hid his demonic intensions.

You stupid bitch of course you were going to come. He laughed aloud of the thought.

"Alois?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking of something... Anyways is there anything you wanted?"

Alois smiled.

"Y-yes... Well I feel ashamed to ask of you, but I would love to take you up on the offer of living here with you in the mansion after all I have do have no where else to go too...Now that my Aunt left her testament to my uncle..."

"Of course you may!"

"Thank you so much Alois." Viola got up and headed towards the door, Alois suddenly stood up and touch her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"See you early tomorrow in the morning." She could feel his breath on her neck...She got goosebumps on her arms. Viola soon left.

* * *

**Back at the Knight Mansion.**

"Alright every one this is your last day here at the mansion we shall all be departed starting tomorrow I've know most of you since I was small even though I just recently came back to live here it was a pleasure to "re-introduce" myself to all of you. I thank you for your services to my Aunt Sue."

With that Viola gave a small hearting speech and headed in the mansion to prepare her bags. She decided to go inside her Aunt's room and took the particular blue grey trunk with cobwebs.

She took the trunk along with everything else. Viola wanted to open the trunk since that was her Mother's trunk that her aunt had stolen when she was younger.

"Lucile..." She mumbled. Her heart broke as she remembered she was going to be parted away from her.

She walked to her room to find Lucile was gone.

"Right she left early..." She thought...Lucile...It pained her heart.

* * *

**Trancy Manor**

"Claude Faustus." A woman with a smooth voice called out from the window of a mansion.

"Lucile Serafina." Claude spoke glaring at the woman.

"I know what your intensions are, fooling my mistress and that boy."

"I'll make sure you never complete your intensions! I won't let you harm her." You could definitely hear the seriousness and determination in her words.

"Do you have a contract with her? Or perhaps is it because you want her soul for yourself? You know her soul is much like Ciel's and I figured that girl's soul will be much easier to get than that boy's since I don't have a pest after her like Sebastian...If you stand in the way I won't hesitate to get rid of you."

"Is that a threat?" Lucile lowered her eyebrows.

"Take it as you wish." Claude sneered.

Sure Claude's intentions where clear on what he wanted. He wanted to devour that girl's soul, although Lucile's intensions where even more unclear.

**The morning of the moving.**

"Good bye every one." Viola waved.

"Good bye Lucile..." She mumbled.

Soon she arrived at the manor with Claude and Alois greeting Viola.

She stepped out of the carriage with her luggage. Once more she was hoping to start a new life once more...

As Viola inhaled the heavy air of the mansion she remembered the last moment she spent at her parent's mansion.

* * *

**Flash back.**

"Mother!"

"Father!"

"Please I don't want to go with Aunt Sue!"

"I didn't kill M-Margret I promise!"

She cried hard.

"I swear I'll be a better person, I'll learn to play piano better, and exceed in academics."

Her mother walked up to Viola.

"Your lucky we aren't turning you in. Even so you can't do anything right, Viola. Everything you do is wrong. You can't play piano because your bad at the notes, you can't dance since you step on the feet of your partner, you can't exceed in academics since your level of intelligence stoops low..."

Viola's mother and father would especially make Viola play piano, Viola had no passion to play piano.

Viola would practice hours a day a time sometimes passing dinner time...It was back breaking.

Her true thing she wanted to do was simply be a _violinist. _

Viola was pulled into her Aunt's carriage forcefully by two butlers on each side.

"Quit acting like an animal and get in."

Soon Viola was in the carriage with her aunt still being held down.

Soon they were at the train station.

**End of flash back.**

* * *

"This shall be your room, Viola." Alois smiled.

"Thank you very much Alois."

"Yes, yes." He smiled.

"Highness may I go inside Viola's room."

"Of course you may, she is yours after all." Alois led the way.

Claude got inside her room without knocking. Viola was stunned he walked in without knocking. Claude pushed her against the wall.

"C-claude!" She panicked. She raised her arms towards his chest. "So divine, I can't wait to eat you..."

Viola turned her face to avoid his eyes she scrunched her face, exposing her neck.

She could feel the man's breath on her neck. "S-stop!"


	6. Chapter 6: Unfriendy Encounters

Claude stopped his actions hearing Alois calling him. "Excuse me, I must go." Claude left.

"What was that about?" She mumbled. She sat on her new bed observing through her mirror a red tone from the incident.

Alois entered her room. Again without the knocking she thought?

Alois sat on her bed. "My, My...It looks like Claude certainly flustered you."

He took his hand to her check and softly traced it, the soft touch suddenly became hard.

"O-ow" she mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll try not to break you thought hard..." With that he walked out.

She was confused his attitude since this morning has changed...It seems he wasn't as nice as she thought...

She was loosing trust in Alois, not to mention Claude...She never had trust in that butler the first place.

* * *

With that incident with both the young master and his butler Claude she decided to stay inside her room. Until it was night time.

A light knock was heard at the door.

"Come in."

"Hello Lady Viola, I have brought you some water and your night gown."

"Sorry it's a little short it shrunk in the washer."

"

"Thank you Hannah."

"It's good to see you again."

"Thank you." Hannah replied. Hannah undressed Viola to help her put on her night gown. The night gownWas at her mid thigh.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hannah panicked.

"No, no, that is okay Hannah."

"No one shall be coming in here anyways." Viola smiled.

Thank you Hannah." Viola once again smiled.

When Hannah leaned to put water in the cup part of her bangs slid down revealing a bandaged eye...

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye Hannah?" Viola asked curiously.

"N-nothing too serious." She said nervously.

"Well to be with such a think bandage it must have been."

"Master Alois punished me..."

"Alois?" Viola sounded shocked.

"Y-yes please don't tell a soul."

"Don't worry Hannah you have my promise."

"Thank you." With that she exited the door.

She laid in bed thinking of everything...

This proved she truly _did not _know Alois at all... This made him a true stranger.

* * *

It was now 9:00 at night she wasn't a bit sleepy. She looked out the window the only one in her mind was her maid, Lucile. Wondering if Lucile even had a bed to sleep in tonight.

She stared at the moon and left her window open a bit.

The cool breeze gave her goosebumps on her legs she tucked in her legs to chest and put her head into her knees.

With that a creek was heard at her door, a medium slim figure was shadowed at the crack of the door.

"W-who's there..." She whispered as calmly as possible. She composed her figure.

"A-Alois, what are you doing so late in my room?" She whispered.

Looking at him she saw a creepy smile struck his face.

He walked in nearing her bed she took a step back.

"Well I just thought I wanted to say good night before you went to sleep."

"Alright..." She was unsure...

"Good-night..."

"A-alois?" She gasped at his actions towards her.

She seemed horrified.


	7. Chapter 7: Hurting Affection

Alois grabbed her fists and pined her to the bed.

"What are you doing?" She reddened with embarrassment.

He ignored the girl and licked her neck.

With that Alois pranced off.

She accidentally moaned lightly out of nervousness. She quickly stopped it half way.

"How dirty, you dirty whore. Did you expect more?"

He looked down, "Your night gown is a bit long for my liking." Her night gown only went past her mid thigh.

"How about we slid it up a bit...?" He smirked.

"W-what?" She couldn't believe what came out of his mouth.

He laughed a very menacing laugh. Soon after he left her room.

She soon after laid in her bed pulling her night gown that was now upper thigh down to her mid thigh.

* * *

The morning after that she made sure not to exit the room, now she knew about Alois. He was truly a twisted person, as well as his butler. Truly _almost _made for one another.

Alois came inside her room while she was about to change she quickly pulled her night gown down.

"Y-yes?" Viola turned around.

"Come down for breakfast with me." He chirped happily.

"Sorry Alois I don't feel very well." Viola lied she nervously still stood with her back facing him not daring to look him in the eyes directly.

"Go down there now with me." He ordered.

"That's an order."

"Yes Alois..." She couldn't believe the horrid way he was treating her...

* * *

After breakfast it soon turned into the afternoon Viola went upstairs to get ready.

She saw Hannah at her bed room waiting for her to dress her.

"Hannah you do your job very well."

"Thank you." She responded warm heartedly.

Soon after she was finished getting ready, it was now 5:00 in the after noon.

Her window was open a large butterfly the same one that had entered her previous mansion came in, it appeared to be the same one.

"You came to visit me, how did you even find me?" She extended her hand and it landed.

"Lovely.." She whispered.

"Your auburn shade of wings remind me of Lucile's hair."

Soon after she released the butterfly.

Hannah came into the room.

"Lady Viola, Alois wishes for you to come down out of your room to his." With that Hannah took off.

Viola wondered along the hall ways to see a picture of a man...

"This must be the previous Earl Trancy?"

Supposedly Alois's father. I heard rumors he was a pedophile.

That couldn't be true, besides Alois and that man look nothing alike...She thought suddenly her thought was broken when Claude appeared behind her.

"Would you like to be directed to Alois's room?"

"Y-yes."

"He led her into the Master's room."

Viola was quite nervous to even enter Alois's room. She watched Claude disappear into the next hallway, and purposely decided to get lost in the mansion to avoid Alois. Obviously she knew it wouldn't seem that way thankfully. With that she looked at all the pictures.

A woman a beautiful woman with a small blonde baby. Was this Alois's mother? She was quite curious. A good hour, two or three had passed since the sun had set. Much to her dismay she say Claude finding her.

"The master is quite furious you haven't gone to met him yet."

"S-sorry I got lost."

"Let me take you _directly_ to his room." He took her there.

She hesitated a few minutes but finally she had the courage to knock on his door. "Hello, Alois?"

"Come in." Alois smiled as she came in.

She saw his expression deepen and not in a happy manor. He looked quite...Upset, angry and...Something more.

Alois hurried and pushed the doors behind him using his back and hands.

Alois pinned the wall.

Let's leave off where we left off.

"Shall we?" He approached her neck.

"W-what?" She was confused.

"Don't be stupid."

She remembered he had locked the door, there was no escape and the window wasn't an option.

He brought his body closer to hers, making her gasp.

He pressed him on her and held her back. While she tried to get away she tried to push him off but her strength couldn't even be compared to his.

With this he could possibly even darken her soul just for Claude, he was helping _"cook" _her soul for just Claude.

"N-No please stop Alois!" She tried to get away.

_This wasn't love._

Alois began to kiss and bite her neck painfully.

_Why is this happening to me?_

She unintentionally moaned and gasped.

_Oh my God I can't move my body._

Being so scared she couldn't move her body.

With little strength she tried.

"Alois please!"

He than dug towards her lips and began to force it's way into her mouth, parting her lips with his tongue.

_She wanted this, yet she didn't at the same time...She knew this was dirty and wrong._

With that Alois's hand crawled up her dress up her torso to her chest.

Alois began to bite her and grip her tightly.

He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"We don't need this." He undid the corset which felt exposing her.

"W-why..." She mumbled trying to constrict her tears.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick and easy..." He laughed devilishly.

With that Viola finally gave in allowing him to continue on. Now helping a little.

"I liked it better before, fight back whore!" Even so she ignored him all she did was wrap her arms around him.

He began to laugh again.

"Good girl..." He smirked wide and dark.

He took off all of his clothes...All she did was watch...The only thing she could do...

_Finally...She gave in to Alois. She needed some comfort from all her ache._

_She had also decided it was better to help out than be humiliated..._

_(Note: Sorry I decided not to go in full depth since this is my first scene involving a situation like this, so I decided to take it as easy as possible... I hope you enjoyed there will be more chapters.)_


	8. Chapter 8: Fears

The following morning Viola awoke coiled in the white sheets which where stained at the bottom a bit pink which appeared to be from blood.

She was a bit cut, bruised and bitten. She was a bit shaky remembering everything. Next to her was absolutely no one.

"Hello..." The voice made her get shivers done her back.

"Did you enjoy your night, whore?" He spit out the cruel words.

"By now you should have been dressed..."

"Now, put this on and head back to your room."

She wrapped the sheets around her body. "I've already seen you it's not like you have anything to hide." He laughed maliciously.

Even so she placed her night gown still in the bed and left the room. She could still hear his laugh echoing in her head.

Her vision got a bit blurry even remembering what had happened the night before, it was her nose turn pink and her eyes got a bit puffy from wanting to cry. She got to her room the fast that she could to find new clean clothes that Hannah had left for her.

She got undressed she noticed dried blood in between her thighs and newer blood at the top. As well as some bruising. She ignored it and climbed in the tube to scrub that disgusting scent off of her as well as the blood which made the water turn pink.

_He was a coward. Why did this have to happen to me? Those thoughts cried through her head like an ocean with endless ripples._

She than after got dressed and stayed in her room. Thinking about it.

Alois came in her room. "There's a dance later, look your best." He soon came up to hear behind her and removed the hair from her neck and licked her ear lobe. She shivered.

Soon after he left.

What a freak she shivered at the thought.

**Evening of the dance.**

Viola was wearing dark plum dress with a black ribbon and nice black high heels. This was something Alois had picked out and ordered Viola to wear for the dance. Hannah had said this to Viola.

It was a mask dance so Viola couldn't really distinguished anyone out of the crowd. Expect for this one woman. A curvy woman with a dark red dress, and sliver mask, she wore her hair to her shoulders and it was a dark red.

She tried to approach the woman, although she had disappeared. In front of her now was a tall slender man who was handsome. He wore all white and was dressed very elegantly.

"Hello, you look very beautiful tonight." He smiled and held out his hand.

Viola being polite held her hand and placed it in his.

"What must be your name?" He looked at her while taking off his mask.

Viola proceeded to do the following thing.

"I am Viola Knight." She looked for his response.

"Nice to meet you, I am Aleister Chamber."

"Would you like to dance?" Soon after the question he took her hand to his mouth and patted a kiss.

About to assure his question she was roughly yanked by the arm against the chest of some particular person.

"She is dancing with me." Alois sneered at the man.

"Very well, I will be looking forward to my next encounter with you, Lady Viola." The charming man smiled and went off to find some other woman to dance with and flirt.

Alois pulled Viola close to him and he planted his face to her neck.

"Now, you only dance with me. I forbid you to dance with anyone tonight." He smiled trying to make sure no one knew he was angry expect Viola already knew this.

"But wh-" She was cut off by Alois who roughly pulled her and spun her to dance.

It was a short rough dance that only last five minutes.

"Your dismissed."

Soon after Viola went out to look for the woman in red...She looked all around it was too late she was already gone.

Soon the dance ended and Viola was tried from dancing.

Every one left the dance.

"I will direct you to your room." Claude took Viola to her room which she stayed there.

Viola spoke to herself, "You know I saw you at the ball, woman in red...Your mask was silver and lovely..."

A voice crept from the corner "Yes, what sharp eyes you have."

The woman took off her mask revealing to be -

"Lucile!" She went up and hugged her..

"I missed you so much." She spilled her tears on her chest.

"Sssh, I'm here now." She comforted the girl.

"H-he-..." She needed to tell Lucile the most important person what happened to her last night...

"I know what happened..." She looked down sadly at Viola."

"H-how?"

"Last night I snuck into the mansion to look for you in another form, I have been looking after you or trying to visit you every day...I heard your screaming for a few minutes... Claude stopped me and threatened to kill you right now if I didn't leave. So I did I wanted to help you so badly."

"It's o-okay it wasn't your fault." She looked away from Lucile..

"W-wait. Claude knew and he didn't help me?!" Viola sprung up.

"Yes."

"What do they want from me Lucile?"

"I know, you know the truth!"

"Please tell me now! I must know!"

With that Viola fiercely faced Lucile to await her response.


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden Truths

"I-I don't quite know myself."

"I need to get more information I can tell you for certain that it's not safe for your to be in this mansion-"

"I can see that." Viola rolled her eyes lightly.

"So please try to keep your distance from Alois especially Claude. Claude is a very dangerous man don't trust him under any circumstances as much as I know is that Claude is trying to devour your soul you do know what Claude is right?"

"Yes, he is the same thing that of which you are Lucile...A demon." Viola paused and thought about those words as Lucile continued speaking.

"Very well and now you know what Demons want. I am not a demon myself Viola, you are misunderstanding and confusing this..."

"What exactly are you then, Lucile? I need to know please!" Viola looked up at her.

"Well...I'm not very sure how you assumed all of this on your own, Lucile...Although I am a-"

"Do you believe I am stupid as well, Lucile? You think I'm gullible just like Claude and Alo-"

"Of course not, Viola. You are a very wise girl that is how you were able to draw conclusions. I am very impressed with you.."

"Lucile...I know why my Aunt died. It wasn't natural causes. I knew it was you who killed her..."

"Viola! How did you..-"

"Listen to me Lucile, I know you are the one who took her life...I know you also had a contract with my Aunt..."

"Viola, I can explain what happened if you'll allow me too exp-"

"Lucile, why did you lie to me just now?" Viola looked distrusted.

"What are you talking about?" Lucile was amazed the way the girl was getting information out of her.

"You just admitted you were a demon.. Why...Did you try to hide that from me?"

"You don't understand Viola, I did this to prevent you from thinking the worst of me I've tried so hard to shelter you ever since I first met you when you were just an infant when I first moved into your parents manor all I could ever think about was you and so-"

"I understand...That I can trust no one anymore."

"Please leave Lucile..." Viola turned her back to Lucile.

"V-Viola!"

"Now..." As much as this hurt Viola she had to have a moment to herself... Even though Viola didn't have much physical strength she did have a nice way of words and getting responses out of people.

Lucile left with in a flash, this time not even taking the window thus confirming she is truly what Viola feared the most.

"What was my Aunt's desire? Why did Lucile take her?" Viola knew she played a _huge_ role in all of this. Even though Lucile did not on point confirm that she actually killed her aunt she didn't deny it ether.

"Who was that in your room?" Hannah appeared from around the door.

"No one in particular..." Viola was getting nervous.

"I heard that other voice, it was much too deep to be yours." Viola wished she could get this all of her chest and tell Hannah, but Hannah was too loyal to Alois she would run off and tell Alois and she would be punished harshly.

"No one, please leave me room Hannah I don't feel well..." She changed the subject.

"Would you like me to bring you some meds?" Hannah looked at seeing through her white lie.

"If you'd like too...I have a bit of a head ache I think it'll go away if I just sleep a bit."

"Thank you and please leave..."

Hannah exited the room.

It was weird that Alois hadn't even stopped by once today to bother here...That's right he was taking care of some "business."

Viola decided it was time for her to start searching for answers, starting at the place where it all begun. - Her old mansion. She knew Claude wouldn't let her step a foot outside this mansion so she decided she would need to reconcile with Lucile.

Thinking about everything she noticed she had been in this mansion for almost a month now...Although it truly felt like an eternity.

* * *

**The following morning.**

She felt extremely guilty for the way she had made Lucile get out of her room.

"Oh Lucil-" She began until a brisk air caught off her sentence.

"You think I would give up on you so easily?" Lucile smiled.

"I'm so sorry!" She jumped to her feet and snuggled her.

"I know what you were requesting so I took the time to go over to the old mansion and there was mail from a day ago, perhaps you would like to read the mail?"

_Hmm I wonder why their still sending mail directed to me? If the mansion isn't even mine?_

She opened the envelope...

"W-what?"

"H-how can this be?"

"It says my other has passed away a few days ago...She was only in her thirty's?..."

She shoved the envelope away...

"There's nothing more for me to do even so I couldn't attend her funeral if I wanted too...But I pains me to imagine father without her..."

Lucile left in a flash when the door was suddenly opened Viola fell back onto the bed purposely to hide the envelope.

"The master wishes to speak to you, Lady Viola." Claude emerged from the shadows.

"Yes I shall be there." Viola stepped out of the room to forcedly visit Alois.

"Come in, Viola."

"Hello." Viola looked away from his eyes, she made sure to keep her distance.

"What is it?" Viola looked away once more.

"You think I'm stupid!? I know that whore has been visiting you in the night!" Alois screeched.

"Wh-what?"

"Who knows what you've been doing!" Alois continued with his rage.

He pushed her making her land on her behind. He towered over her.

"Why Alois..Why are you doing this?! Haven't you ever cared about some one or considered some one else's feelings?!" Viola was on the verge of tears.

"Of course not." He muttered.

"How about your mother!? Maybe a brother or a father-"

"Shut up! What do you know about me!" Alois screamed.

"I hate that man..."

"Al-lois..." She timidly reached out to comfort him to hopefully be led out of the room, but he rejected her smacking her hand off of him..

"H-he hurt me..."

Viola listened...

"So the rumors...They were true..."

"So...Humiliating..." He whispered as he gripped his hair on both sides of his head.

Viola was aware of the rumors that the father of Alois was a child abuser and molester of younger boys and did very severe things to them.

Viola hugged him from the back feeling some compassion towards him...Even after what he did to Viola herself a few nights ago, she would understand why he did what he did...He need _help._

_"I want to help you Alois!" Viola announced. _

The words spilled out of her mouth.

"Get off! You shit bag!" He pushed her off landing a few inches away.

"A-alois..." She muttered under her own breath.

Get out he began to throw vases and glass at her, she quickly left being confused and shocked. His violent outburst really did frighten her.

Viola wanted to help Alois, she wants too...

_I want to help Alois...But he's too deep in the darkness to be pulled out...She wanted to make a difference in some one's life...Although it's_ considerably_ hard when the person you want to help doesn't want to be..._

Claude approached Viola noticing how drained of color she was.

"You smell even better when your frightened."

"It's a shame you won't be getting my soul after all."

"So you do know?" Claude spit back out at her.

"If any one's getting my soul that would be Lucile."

(**To be continued.**)


	10. Chapter 10: Contracts with Demons

With that she was off to her room. Claude walked over to Alois's room.

"Stupid girl...Who does she think she is to talk to me like that?" Alois face planted into his bed talking into them.

"Claude!" Alois happily chirped as he watched him walk into

"Make sure that girl doesn't leave her room at all!"

"Yes." With that Claude made his way to her room.

Claude noticed a few things about Viola, even though her soul was "tainted" her heart was pure, and her unusual bond with the demon Lucile is very unbreakable even considering the fact she herself is considered prey.

Viola knew her only way of getting what she wanted and making everything better was to form a contract with a demon. Not just any demon her demon, Lucile. She felt like she had an obligation to aid Alois, she hoped to help him along with completing her own desires.

She knew it would be hard to get Lucile to agree. At the end of her accomplishment she knew Lucile would take her soul.

Viola waited for Lucile.

"Lucile...Please come..." Muttering the words a black butterfly the one that she had seen countless of times.

"Yes, I am here now." Lucile kneeled down beside her bed side and awaited for her to speak she knew this had to be important to her this late in the night.

"Please make a contract with me, I know what my wish is..."

Claude was listening Lucile predicted this a few moments before she had floated out of the window.

"Lu-cile?" Viola questioned.

"We shall talk about this tomorrow. " She mouthed with her mouth so Claude wouldn't hear.

Soon with that talk Viola was asleep.

Soon it was morning and Lucile was at her bed side.

"I agree to do the contract although I don't have enough time as of now I shall come back later, Viola."

Lucile gave her the message and left the room.

"Good morning." Hannah walked inside the room placing the tray of food next to her beside.

"Thank you Hannah." She smiled at the maid.

"May I assist you getting dressed?" Hannah looked at Viola.

"No thank I'll do it."

With that Hannah left. Viola began to dress herself and do her own make up and hair.

Claude came in. "Come out to the mansion downstairs we have some guests from the Phantomhive mansion."

"Yes." With that Claude directed Viola downstairs.

A short boy with an eye patch and a blue uniform along with a tall slender handsome man.

Alois was with them as well as Claude. Viola felt the tension in the room making her uncomfortable.

They introduced themselves to Viola, as well as Viola to them. Viola knew Lucile was around watching her making sure she was okay.

It was a costume part to be precise. Viola was unsure of what she even was since Alois made her wear it. Only she and Claude knew that Alois was in Hannah's maid outfit trying to pursue Ciel.

"Come outside with me Viola." Claude led Viola outside with Claude.

Viola purposely got lost to hopefully meet up with Lucile.

Instead to bump into a butler...

"Sebastian?" Sebastian looked upset.

"Where's my master?" He ordered.

Viola knew Alois had forbidden her from telling Sebastian where he had led Ciel off too, Viola knew Lucile wasn't going to be baby siting her for hours she had things to do, she thought of something...

"Why should I tell you?" She spit out at him. Viola was quite fed up with being in the middle. She didn't exactly know he was a demon and very powerful.

Sebastian pulled out his knife. "Perhaps you would like a knife to your head?" Sebastian politely answered.

"Wh-what?" Viola stepped back. "I won't tell you!"

Sebastian flung a knife with precise aim, in a flash of a second Lucile jumped down catching the knife sideways with her mouth and had it cradled in her teeth.

"I won't allow you to lay a finger on her." She determinedly looked at him.

"Lucile!" Viola was relieved to see she was being protected.

"A demon protecting a girl without a contract?"

"What sight."

Sebastian commented.

"I don't have time for fighting let's go." With that Lucile picked up Viola and was gone in a flash. Sebastian lost track of them since she hid a few minutes in a cave and continued.

Lucile took Viola to a deep part of the forest and placed the seal on her back shoulder.

"This may hurt."

"O-ow." Viola flinched but soon the pain was gone.

"We officially have a contract now, no worries I know your wish."

"Lucile please make sure they don't know you are here."

"I will make sure and keep our contract a secret."

"Yes!" Viola smiled politely.

"Let's go back!" Lucile took Viola back to the mansion. To find the Phantomhive's gone.

"This happened to quickly." Viola stated.

"Hm, yes."

Lucile left and Viola was back in her room.

Viola peeked out of her door to watch what was happening. She saw Alois was very mad.

Alois walked into her room.

"What did you tell Sebastian?! You angered him so much! This is all your fault! Stupid bit-"

"Stop! I didn't tell him anything!"

"Don't tell me to stop!" Alois was now very angered he was talking out all his frustration on Viola.

"Please calm down!" Viola stepped away from the boy.

"No!" He slapped her and began to hit her.

Viola looked up to see a black butterfly Lucile had come to protect her.

"Go away..." She whispered.

Alois continued on...


	11. Chapter 11: Desire

Alois stood up and saw how badly he had hurt her. She was moderately hurt.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered...Suddenly feeling guilty and changing his mood.

She got on her knees and took his hand and lightly pecked a kiss on his finger tips showing affection...She knew he needed was affection...That was the only thing in his life he had never really experienced.

Lucile was watching from the window she knew Viola had it under control now, so she left. She knew Viola had a warm heart when you get to her soft spot. She can be a really devoted and loving girl.

Alois picked her up by the hand and threw her on the bed. He burrowed his fact into her neck into her soft dark chocolate brown hair and stared into her dark green eyes. "P-please..." He whined.

At this point she wasn't quite sure what to do nor much less what he wanted. He was much like a little kid.

She took his cheek and planted a light kiss on there. Suddenly he kissed her straight onto the lips.

She was quite surprised he was actually showing affection and meant it? She did not desire him in that way and sure she loved him, but not in that manor perhaps like a brother or something similar.

He couldn't have been showing affection, this surely must be lust...She thought...

"So lustful..." She whispered

"P-Please...Please..." He than moved onto her neck continuing to kiss it.

He slowly unraveled her collar bone from her fabric.

She wanted to comfort him, she wasn't quite sure if she actually wanted to do it...They did the first time, although she was forced this time seemed a bit different.

She turned her face to him.

"Don't look at me like that...Like that dirty old man..." He sneered.

Viola upon hearing those words turned her head and replied.

"I'm all yours for now." She wanted to aid him and she thought this was a way out.

He unraveled her from her fabric and slipped into her.

This night was different.

Claude noticed his "highness" didn't come out and it had been a good hour, he had an idea of what he was up too and decided not to disturb him perhaps he was trying to help Claude by doing this...

* * *

She woke up the next morning to find his was gone, perhaps Claude had carried him out in the night while they finished. She was unsure.

Lucile was one her bed side ready to say what she thought.

"Viola, if you want to comfort him you don't have to do it in that manor." Lucile looked at Viola worried.

"Sorry...I just want to help him, he had no one else...And I just thought that...-

"Please Viola...Don't use yourself in that way it worries me." Lucile took her hand.

"Alright Lucile."

"Let me dress you." She began to dress her.

She continued to get dressed.

She went downstairs to see Alois happily with Claude. Looked like today wasn't going to be that bad of a day, maybe?

**(Short chapter I wanted to make this short and "bitter-sweet.") More to come.**


	12. Chapter 12: It's the Same

After getting dressed by the help of Lucile, Lucile sat her down to have a few words with Viola.

"Listen Viola...That butler we encountered the other day now knows we have the contract."

"How does he know that? We didn't have it that day we did the contract a few minutes after we lost him?"

"Viola, he turned into his form while he was soaring and saw us doing the contact, I encountered him while I changed into my form of the butterfly as well." Lucile's eyes wandered off.

"Don't worry...I know that Butler won't act upon us unless ordered by that boy." Viola tried to relieve herself a bit.

"Alright well I shall be leaving for now, the rest is up to you for now, don't hesitate to ask for my aiding." So with that stare Lucile was off out of the window.

Viola laid on her back slight stomach cramping. "Ouch." She mumbled...Although she quickly brushed it off since she was already use to that, after all she is a girl.

Viola stayed in her room waiting to get orders from Alois or Claude. She knew after what happened with them the two nights ago didn't symbolize anything. He was still the same and she knew that since she's not stupid. She knew you can't change some one in a span of days.

Viola heard yelling from outside of her room, not just any voice, it was the sound of Alois's voice he was after all the only one inside the mansion who yelled anyways.

She peeked slightly out of her door to her Alois yelling at Hannah using a lot of profanity.

"Shitty! All of it!" She watched Alois as he threw vases and anything in his reach at Hannah. She didn't understand why he was like that towards Hannah. After she could tell Hannah loved Alois and did everything the best she could for him to be satisfied, but for Alois nothing was ever too good.

She closed her door shut before he could see her. She felt really bad for Hannah getting injured, she actually really liked Hannah and couldn't really stand to see her getting hurt for no utter reason.

She decided to help her out.

"Alois?! What are you doing to Hannah!? Leave her alone." She bravely confronted Alois. Hannah stood there shocked as well as the other butlers, expect Claude found this quite amusing.

"Every one leave, expect for you!" Alois sneered and looked at Viola with fire in his eyes. She knew this couldn't be good news for her. She braced herself for her punishment.

"You need to piss off on things that aren't your problem!" He slapped her and threw her on the ground.

She decided not to say a word.

He began to slap her around. He laughed a very demonic sounding laugh he actually did find this quite funny.

She couldn't believe he found it funny hurting others physically.

"O-ow!" The sharp pain return in her abdomen after he hit her there, it wasn't that hard since he was focusing more on her back.

She pushed her knees into her chest and cried out since her abdomen really started to hurt.

"S-stop." She muttered.

"What did you say!?" He wanted to break her so hard, but he noticed her holding her abdomen in pain.

He sat on top of her and called Hannah.

"HANNAH!" Alois whined.

"Come bring her some meds!" He was every angrier he had to stop the beating, he would have continued but the color on her face was draining in her face. She looked like she was going to pass out, probably from all the stress.

Claude carried her and placed her on the bed. Alois stayed outside.

"What's wrong with the girl." He sounded uninterested.

"Were not sure as of now." Hannah said politely.

She than left. They left her in the room for the rest of the day.

"Viola?" Lucile spoke softly.

"Lucile?"

"Sssh rest." She smiled lightly.

"What's wrong with me?" Viola sounded a bit concerned but not much.

"You don't sound very concerned about your own well being, Viola." Lucile was quite worried.

"I'm not." Viola smiled embarrassed.

"Why is that?" Lucile spoke out.

"Well that is because I get abdomen pains on my menstrual cycle." Viola's face flushed from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed it happens to all woman." Lucile giggled slightly.

"Are you on it.?" Lucile smiled.

"No not yet, soon though." Viola got out of bed.

"Well I feel better now!" Viola stretched.

Lucile left as soon as Claude opened the door. "I see your up."

"Yes I am."

"Come down for lunch."

Viola hesitantly got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Alois avoided eye contact while asking her the question.

"I suppose so thank you." She looked away as well since he made her uncomfortable. She knew he wasn't actually worried perhaps he wanted to sound polite, although he was far away from that.

They began to eat, she didn't quite like all of this weird pastry things they had made. Nor did she like tea much since she after all is an American girl.

"Thank you Claude." She left the table upstairs to her room.

Lucile was sitting on her bed. "Viola, if you want to accomplish your goal you need to start with the first step." Lucile smiled.

"Yes I know what that is, we need Ciel and his butler out of the way and especially Claude." Viola knew this was going to be a hard task the butler of Ciel is very intelligent and skilled.

"Sebastian is aware we are opposing him." Lucile looked back to see the look on Viola's face.

"H-how does he assume this?"

"Well he doesn't. He knows for fact and so does Ciel, for the way you acted on in the costume party and did not give him any information of where the boy was and since your associated with Alois." Lucile put her fan up to hid half her face while talking.

"The most important thing at the moment is to make sure Claude does not get to you at all, perhaps if you trick him into assisting him with Ciel you may have a chance." Lucile smirked.

Viola did not mind that at all. She wanted to turn the tables on Claude and now play it _her way. _

"Great... I shall do that. We are playing this game OUR way this time!" Lucile and Viola lightly laughed together.

"Good bye for now, I'll visit you later to see what that demon said." Viola smiled and waved good bye to Lucile watching her exit.

She walked out of her room to find Claude.

She encountered one of the triplets, Timber.

"Where is Claude?" Viola smiled.

Timber pointed down the hall. Viola walked down to find Claude fixing some of the wall paper. "Hello Claude..."

The sound in her voice made Claude know she was up to no good.

"May I aid you in something?" Claude narrowed his eyes and fixed his glasses.

"My _maid Lucile, would like to speak with you."_

"So you are associated with her, indeed?" Claude's suspicions where correct after all.

"Yes you quite where, Claude." She laughed.

Lucile upon hearing her name was already in Viola's room.

Claude entered and Lucile signaled Viola to leave.

"Lucile Serafina. What is it that you need?"

"Well Claude. I know you want Ciel's and Viola's soul. Well you know how precious Viola is to me. So I've decided you may have her soul on _one _condition. YOU must help us achieve her goal part of it includes to rid of Sebastian and the boy Ciel...Of course you may have the other boy's soul and I have no interest in Alois's. So three souls in exchange for helping us complete a goal?"

"Very well. It's a deal." Claude fixed his glasses.

Lucile knew Claude was going to end up betraying her on the deal so Lucile had a back up plan for that. So if Claude wanted to play dirty she would play it dirtier.

Alois had been listening behind the door while Viola was down stairs smiling.

"Claude! Claude!" Alois cheered.

"This seems easy, Claude! You'll get a great feast them, right?"

"Yes, your highness." Claude looked over to Alois.

Viola walked upstairs passing Claude and Alois waiting to see what Lucile would say.

"Lucile! What happened?"

Lucile explained the situation.

"You know what to do Viola." Lucile smirked widely.

"Of course." Viola smiled over back at Lucile.


	13. Chapter 13: Burdens

Viola stood up in a flash. Lucile looked at her oddly. "Viola?" She questioned her.

"The bathroom where is it! For the love of God?!" Viola was freaking out for some unknown reason to Lucile.

She tried to walk out, but it was too late she puked out her lunch.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Viola sounded embarrassed.

Hannah came inside the room to find her on her knees wiping her mouth.

"That's alright." Hannah cleaned up the vomit on the floor.

"You look quite pale." Hannah looked a bit concerned.

"It's fine I shall aid her." Lucile spoke to Hannah. Hannah was now aware of the fact that Lucile was associated with Alois, Claude and her self.

Hannah left the room with the dirty supplies.

"I knew you were sick."

"I think I'm fine." Viola didn't want to concern Lucile.

"Let me check you."

Lucile's hands trailed to abdomen.

Viola stopped her.

"What are you doing!?" She sounded embarrassed once more.

"Checking."

"Don't tell you think I'm..." Viola tossed back on the bed.

"Let me see." Lucile pressed her ear and there it was present as ever another heart beat.

"I don't know how to tell you this..." Lucile sat back down..."Your not exactly sick..."

"I-I knew it..." Viola sounded disappointed.

"You indeed have another heart beat, two to be precise."

"Your own and that of your child."

"You are expecting." Lucile sat down on the bed next to her.

"L-Lucile!" She burrowed into her chest.

"I-I'm so scared." Viola knew things where going to get much more complicated now considering the fact she had to care for not only herself but for the other being inside of her.

"H-he can't know! Lucile please don't say a word! I don't know what he could do to it, I know he won't want it and will try to dispose of it."

"You do realize you won't be able to keep this hidden for long?" Lucile began to worry and started thinking of possible solutions.

"H-how far do you along I am?" She looked down at the ground.

"Two, most likely three months." Lucile looked back up at her.

"No way! See this isn't my fault! That was when h-he-..."

"I know, I know." Lucile looked at her.

"I can get it out of you if that is your wish, it won't harm you." Lucile looked down peering at her abdomen.

Viola stood slightly for a few minutes.

"No...It's not it's fault it's here. It deserve to have a chance. I don't think it's fair to kill something that can't fend for it's own life..."

"Very well. I hope we can get this all over before it's born." Lucile respected Viola's wishes. If she wanted to keep that child than she would be accepting of it.

"W-what a burden..." Viola whispered.

"Alright." Viola knew she had to avoid Alois at all costs.

* * *

**It had been a few days now** and everything seemed quieter since Lucile and Claude agreed on a contract together.

Viola was clam and didn't seem worried at all quite honestly.

Claude came inside the room, Lucile watched his every movement ever so carefully. "The master wants to talk to you."

"No." Lucile looked at Claude answering for Viola.

"She is not feeling well today."

"It's fine Lucile. I shall go." Viola seemed confident she knew she could keep her mouth shut.

Claude led her to the Alois's room.

She went inside to see him maliciously sitting on a chair in the shadows looking at her.

"Why is it, that you've been avoiding me?" Alois narrowed his eyes.

"Who told you that?" Viola looked away.

"So it is true?" Alois smiled maliciously.

"I never said that-"

"You never denied it ether?" Alois got closer and stood up from the chair.

"I don't know what the hell your secret it, but I know your keeping one from me!" Alois pushed her.

"What?" Viola was stunned how he could just draw up conclusions out of the blue.

"What is it that your plotting against Claude!?" Alois looked her straight into the eyes.

"N-nothing!" Viola looked away as she was pinned on the ground.

"Tell me!" Alois smacked her on the cheek.

"I SAID it was nothing, perhaps I didn't want to see you!" Viola unpleasantly smiled.

"You dirty, sl-"

"Look who has the courage to talk!" Viola was quite fed up with all the smacking around.

"You little-" Alois was cut off as she tried to get him off.

"AHAHA." Alois laughed as he watched her struggle. Truly it was very amusing and very much his own liking to watch her struggle against his strength.

He smacked her around and stood up and kicked her back.

"O-ow!"

"Alois no stop!"

He picked her up and threw her around. He was enjoying this.

Viola tried to fight back, but she was afraid for not her safety but for her child's.

"Alois no...Please!" She cried.

He threw her on the bed he smacked her more and few times more.

"Stop...Please!"

"Why should I when you've disrespected me!?" Alois laughed at her.

"I'm p-pregnant!" She shielded herself.

"Wh-what?!" He was shocked he stood up and looked at her.

"No, way!" Ho-how?"

"You dirty whore! You used me to impregnate you!" Alois accused her.

"Don't be stupid! I'm three months along! Three months ago was when you forced me!"

"Oh no!" Alois grabbed his hair in fistfuls on both sides. He thought of what to do.

"We have to get rid of it!"

"What!? Are you insane! I would never let you!"

"Oh God!" Alois began to freak out.

"The moment it's born, I'll rid of it!"

Viola felt bad about not wanting the child, but now realizing that not even the father wanted it she didn't want an unwanted child to be born into the world without parents that never wanted it so upon hearing those words she decided...

"I do want it!" She got up and faced him.

"I'm keeping it!" She walked out of the room leaving him speechless.

"Claude!" Alois ordered him.

"You have to get rid of that child inside of that girl!"

"We can't as of now. If we do she would die in the process considering how young she is and it could damage her soul, the moment it's born we can rid of it."

* * *

Viola was worried she wasn't sure of what to any more she had gotten herself into so much trouble. Alois knew about the child.

She knew she would protect it.

"Lucile!" Lucile ran up to Viola. She had a cut on her lip with a bit of blood towards the side.

"I'm okay...It's just I had to tell him!"

"Please help me Lucile! Don't let him harm us." Lucile hugged Viola.

"Of course not."

"I shall forever protect you."


	14. Chapter 14: Black Memories

Viola woke up the next morning not seeming to recall any of the events from yesterday since today was an important day to her.

"Lucile?" Viola questioned her early in the morning she lightly turned to face Lucile and looked over to her.

"I need to know some things Lucile." Viola looked less jubilant than usual.

Lucile waited for her to continue. "Lucile why is it that Claude needs Alois around? He isn't of great use wouldn't it be easier to just use us I mean it would be faster?" Viola played with her hair.

"No. That's where your wrong." Lucile smirked. "You see Alois is of great use to Claude. Alois is also a faster route to get Claude's goals."

"Why do you say that?" Viola faced her quickly.

"I don't know in particular, but I know he is." Lucile smiled and began to help Viola out of bed and tidy up the sheets.

Lucile began to place the corset on Viola. Lucile was having difficulty lacing it up.

"O-ow! It's too tight Lucile!" Viola felt like her lungs where being compressed by the corset.

Lucile giggled. Viola got frustrated at her laughing. "Your right it is a bit too tight now." Lucile undid the corset and placed on a softer dress.

"Thank you, just wait in a few more months." Viola looked down forgetting her own comment thinking about a different matter.

"Today Margret died." Viola narrowed her eyes in sadness.

"Yes I do know, today is her first year anniversary of her death." Lucile stroked her hair and took a seat next to her as Viola began to apply a bit of mascara."

"My parents never even get a grave for her, they disposed of her like trash even after making a big deal of accusing me for her death." Viola felt her temperature rise in anger. "At least my mother has paid for what she's done." Viola smiled darkly.

Lucile knew that wasn't good for her but Lucile couldn't help, but feel proud for her soul getting darker.

"I want to go outside in the sunlight to get my mind off of Margret, besides I haven't been outside ever since I first arrived I'll go ask Alois." Viola stood up and walked out.

Lucile trailed after Viola. Viola arrived behind his door took a deep breath and knocked. "I'm right here." Alois sounded agitated.

Viola turned around to see Alois standing behind her. "What is it that you want?" Alois sounded uninterested.

"I want to go outside." Viola flat out admitted. "No." Alois waited for a response. "Is it so that you can run away and abandon the plans?" He laughed making Viola mad.

"No I just need air." He noticed she was a bit more tense and sensitive today.

"No." Alois smirked.

Lucile noticed how upset Viola was growing so she took a step in and replied in response to Viola..."Now you wouldn't want to have her soul get damaged would you?" Lucile made up an excuse.

Alois thought for a minute. "No maybe just a while, I shall come with you. BUT Lucile will have to stay behind." Viola looked up at Lucile.

"We shall go get her ready." Lucile took Viola's hand and led her into the room. "Lucile! What if he tries to harm me? If he does he'll harm the child as well!" Viola sounded panicked.

"It's fine I will following behind the carriage so if he does decide too I'll stop him." Lucile smiled assumingly which made Viola clam down.

* * *

Soon Alois and Viola where both inside the carriage together there was a lot of tension between them. Viola would not dare to look him into the face she continued to look out the window.

"Where did you want to go?" Alois narrowed his eyes.

"Well...Anywhere you want to go I'll go." Viola smiled in efforts to calm him down.

"Very well." Alois looked away.

Viola's mind the whole trip was on her sister Margret. She remembered all the times she spent together with her sister even though they where truly short lived. What could she have done different?

"What is it?" Alois was curious to know what was on her mind.

"Nothing..." Viola sounded nervous.

"Tell me!" Alois raised him voice.

Being startled by the way he raised his voice she decided to get it out of her.

"Well you see...Today's the one year anniversary of my sister's death." Viola looked away from his face.

Alois became more interested in that since it reminded him of Luka. He soon changed seats in the carriage next to her curious to know more.

"Well how did she die?" Alois leaned him. Nervously she spoke..."She...Was murdered." Viola looked away still calmed.

"How old was she?" Alois began to fall into the subject. "She was half a year old. I tried my best in everything for her, but at the end I could have tried harder. Margret's dead now..." Alois could hear the guilt in her voice.

"I use to have a brother named Luka." Alois sounded sad. Viola tried not ask much, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"W-what happened to Luka?"

Alois stood quiet for a minute but responded..."He died in a fire."

"I'm sorry." She scooted closer this time he didn't back away. She wanted to comfort him, she wanted to reach for his hand...Although she stopped herself since she'd probably would be rejected.

* * *

Soon Claude stopped the carriage and they both got out. Viola was right beside him the whole time he did not keep his eyes off of her for a spilt second. He didn't trust her since he knew she would run off.

They passed a variety of stores. A beautiful doll store with dolls with porcelain ivory skin, large bright eyes a beautiful hair and silky dresses. They reminded her of the collection of dolls her mother use to have when she was younger. Her mother treated those dolls preciously more than her own two daughters.

She _hated _those dolls more than anything. Watching those dolls in the window made her want to rip them apart.

Soon they passed a clothing store for elegant dresses it slimly caught her attention, but not much. Soon they passed a particular store that caught her attention. A cute little children's store with soft silky blankets, cute clothing and toys.

There was an item that was on display that she just knew she wanted. It was a nice soft velvet colored blanket for infants... She awed in amazement. It reminded her of her own child.

Alois stopped for a minute as he watched her staring into the window.

"What do you want that?" Alois rolled his eyes.

"May I please?" Viola lightly smiled. He had a lot of money so he knew it wouldn't make a difference getting that blanket it or not.

He peered down at her abdomen for a minute..."I suppose that's for-"

"Yes." She sounded enthusiastic .

"Fine let's go." He yawned out of boredom. They walked into the store.

"Hello, what may I do for you two today?" A middle aged women greeted them both.

"May I please have that velvet blanket? The one in the window?" Viola smiled.

"Sure, you're lucky since that was our last one." She handed the blanket over to Viola.

Viola's small slender fingers traced over the silky materials approving.

"Is that for your sibling?" The woman smiled.

"No." Viola paused. "It's for my own child." Viola looked at the woman's face for a reaction which she found to be quite amusing.

Alois was outside of the store waiting. "Your quite young to have a child yourself where's the father of-"

Viola cut her off, "He died." Viola handed the cash over and left.

Alois led Viola out of the store into the carriage. He looked quite angry.

* * *

She fiddled with the blanket. Placing it over her slightly swollen abdomen.

"You look upset?" Viola questioned Alois.

Alois was mad. He heard the conversation between the store woman and Viola. He heard when she said the father was dead. He should at least have gotten acknowledge for the creation of it.

"Shut up." He spit out.

The whole rid home was a quiet one. Was he upset she said the father had died?

* * *

**Back home at the Mansion.**

Viola and Alois walked up the stairs. Lucile greeted all of them. She personally took Viola by the hand upstairs into the room like usual.

"What a nice blanket." Lucile traced the patterns with her long slim oval nails.

"Indeed." Viola smiled.

"How did you get it if you didn't have any money on you?" Lucile was quite curious. Surely she knew Viola was too noble to go off and steal a blanket.

"Alois bought it for me." Viola folded the blanket and stored it in her drawers.

"Interesting." Lucile was quite curious at to why he would by a blanket for her if he wanted to get rid of the child. Perhaps he was changing his mind?

"Lucile, did you find anything out about Claude's plans?" Viola jumped on the bed as she sat down.

Lucile sat on the chair across the bed and crossed her slim tan legs.

"Yes indeed I did." Lucile continued. "You see Claude and Alois want to kill Ciel."

"Do you know what's in it for me?" Viola fiddled with her dress.

"Oh yes..." Lucile smiled darkly.


	15. Chapter 15: Plans

"Your part will be simply, you must trick Ciel as well I shall handle his butler." Lucile smiled.

"Very well!" Viola smiled lately. Viola laid her hands on her abdomen tracing the bump. "Lovely." She mumbled.

"Lucile, I want to know the gender." Viola smiled. She really did not have any other family, so this child was truly the only family member she had.

"Very well." Lucile placed her hands on her abdomen.

"It's with out a doubt a boy."

Viola sounded happy. "That's great!" She giggled. "He'll be born soon!" She remembered she was now about five months along.

"Hmm, why must you say that? I thought you preferred a female?" Lucile wondered.

"Well you see I can give it a special name now!" Viola sounded happy.

"What name is that? I thought you wanted to name it Margret?" Lucile smiled.

"Well you see...This name means a lot to Alois so I want to name it Luka." Viola smiled once more.

"Hmm why is that?" Lucile sounded curious.

"That is the name of his brother who died." Viola smiled.

"So...Naïve." Lucile patted Viola's head.

"I want to go tell him!" Viola began to walk outside. "Hmm, you think he'll care?" Lucile sounded honest.

"No. I think he should know even so!" Viola walked happily outside of his room.

She knocked on his door. "Alois?" She smiled.

"What is it? Come inside." Viola closed the door behind her and she took a seat on his bed.

He narrowed his eyes darkly. Viola got nervous seeing his reaction. "I-I just wanted to thank you for buying the blanket."

"Is that all?" Alois got up and got closer a dark mischievous smile.

"Well the child...It's a boy."

Alois was silent for a minute than spoke up.

He laughed. Viola took a step back as he approached her.

"I was thinking...We could name it Luka..." She looked at him for a reaction.

"What?!" Alois raised his voice. "Don't you even compare that child to Luka!" Alois felt insulted.

"I mean in honor of Luka, I didn't mean it that way...Sorry if I have offended you." Viola bowed her head down.

Viola decided to leave the room. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with him. He has me don't you forget." She didn't understand him at all.

Alois was mad at her statement he pinned her to the bed. He felt he had to be superior to her. "Alois! Stop!" She struggled under him."

"I never said that! How dare you even compare him to Luka!?" Alois felt sad even mentioning Luka's name. His torso pressed against her risen bump. He felt something poke him hard on his abdomen. He looked at her to see it wasn't her. "Ow." She mumbled.

Alois had noticed he had kicked. He sat on her thighs and placed his hands on her abdomen. She was stricken by his sudden movements...Viola wiggled under him to get him off. She didn't quite find it pleasant being sat on.

Alois moved off of her after a minute.

Viola quickly got off the bed and went over outside to her room. "So weird..." So mumbled.

**(I decided this chapter was to be a bit fluffy. Don't expect much fluff in the future! (:)**


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected Visitors

"Viola!" Lucile sounded panic stricken which was quite unusual for her calm composed manor.

"Ciel is planning to kill Alois along with any one else who apposes him...Which includes you."

"Lucile? Why is it that, that boy wants to kill Alois?" Viola twirled her hair.

"You see he knows where parting with Alois he also wants to kill Alois due to him thinking it was Alois who killed his parents..."

"That's fine with me." Viola fixed her dress.

"Why is that?" Lucile peeked over her shoulders.

"Well you see it's basically one demon vs you, Hannah, Claude and the triplets." Viola was very composed remembering how out numbered the Phantomhives where.

"Your quite right." Lucile smiled and composed herself immediately.

* * *

"Lucile I want you to go out and collect information about Ciel to help Alois!"

"Yes, Viola."

"Is...Claude a demon?" Viola sat on the bed thinking to herself. "I don't exact know what Lucile is ether...She seems more like an angel to me."

Viola was actually _very_ afraid of Claude. She knew she didn't trust him one bit. She also knew he was only using Alois...

Viola was handling an envelope very roughly while trying to open it she slit her finger and dropped the envelope. Drops of her blood slowly dripping down. Viola hated paper cuts more than anything small but quite painful.

Claude came inside Viola's room upon smelling the blood.

"Claude! You didn't even knock!" Viola complained.

"Where you cut?" Claude looked over to here finger.

Viola grew suspicious. "How did you know?"

"I heard the sound." Claude kneeled down to take a look at her finger Viola drew her finger away quickly.

"Impossible. An envelope does _not _make a sound when it drops to the floor." Viola wanted Claude to so ever admit to Viola he was a demon to her face.

"I want you to tell me this! Are you...Are you a demon Claude?" Viola scooted away from him.

Before Claude took her finger and drew it in his mouth and began to nibble and suck away the blood.

Viola pulled her finger quickly out of his mouth a string of saliva connecting them.

Claude's golden eyes turned into a dark red that truly scared her.

"This is what I am." Claude smiled disgustingly. "This is my true form." Claude took the form into a hideous dark beast with bright blood eyes.

"G-get out Claude! Get out! Get out!" Viola began to scream. She was truly afraid and Claude was enjoying every moment of this.

Is this what Lucile truly was? A demon?

Viola dug under the sheets screaming at Claude to get out. Hannah heard Viola's screaming and quickly came inside the room.

"Is everything alright?"

Viola looked over at Hannah...Was she one too?

"Leave me alone Hannah!"

"Out!"

"Out!"

Viola was in a state of panic. She couldn't believe it she had truly allied herself with demons. It was too late to get out of the web she was trapped in the middle.

Alois came inside the room quite mad.

"What's all the yelling for!" He yanked the sheets from over her to find her ducted with her head in her knees and her eyes closed.

"I-I knew what he is now..." She mumbled.

Alois couldn't help but to find how amusing this was to him. He laughed viciously.

"Yes that's right!"

"You should get use to him since he is going to devour your soul after all of this!" Alois pranced outside of the room.

Viola decided she didn't want anyone to take her soul. "I-I won't allow any one to take my soul." She cried to herself scared. Those eyes...That hideous smoke around him...Lucile...

A soft hand laid on her head. "Don't touch me!" She wacked Lucile's hand off.

"Viola?" She questioned.

"Lucile! Are you like him?" Viola yanked the coverts over her head.

"What do you mean?" Lucile sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her.

"That thing...What is your real form? Is it like Claude's? Viola couldn't believe the person, or should she say demon that she trusted the most was keeping her true form hidden. How long would it have been for Lucile to admit her true form?

"Yes...I'm sorry...I'm a disgusting being...This isn't my true form...I'm just like him-" Viola cut off Lucile.

"No! Lucile! No!" Viola clung onto Lucile's waist. "You can't be anything like him! No please tell me I'm wrong!" Viola was shaking in fear. Just touching Lucile caused her to shake.

"I'm afraid so I am. This body is simply something I use to get around in this world I truly belong in the deeps of darkness." Lucile finally admitted.

Viola didn't know what to think of all of this anymore. She was a religious girl before all of this. She only believed in what her parents taught her. Now she was associated with the thing she wasn't suppose to be.

Lucile got closed to Viola her breath now on her neck..."Please accept me." Lucile closed her eyes as she whispered those words into her ear.

Could she accept her?

* * *

**With Claude and Alois.**

"Oh Claude!" He laughed. "You really scared the girl!"

Claude remind emotionless as Alois laughed. Alois got mad at Claude for not laughing with him. He brushed him off.

Alois was now on his desk with his face on the desk. Upon hearing that his uncle was visiting he shot up frantically.

"Oh no Claude! We have to put it back how it was!" Claude went outside and began to change all of it to it's old state.

Lucile and Viola where forced to stay upstairs so they weren't questioned by his Uncle due to who they where, why there where here, why they came here and Viola's physical state (that would cause more problems.)

* * *

Viola could here Alois's laughter from her room.

Viola laid on the bed thinking.

"Lucile." Viola spoke softly.

"What is it?" Lucile smiled.

"I accept you..." Viola got closer and Lucile smiled as she dug her face into her neck her eyes gleaming a blood shade of red.


End file.
